


【剑三/怪猎paro】一起去狩猎雷狼龙吧

by plutokamiakiha



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 剑三, 剑侠情缘 | Jianxiaqingyuan | JX (Video Games), 剑网三, 怪物猎人
Genre: M/M, 雷狼龙友情出演
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokamiakiha/pseuds/plutokamiakiha
Summary: 因为万圣节活动我又捡起了猛汉
Relationships: 大概还有大剑×轻弩重弩？, 藏剑/唐门, 藏唐





	【剑三/怪猎paro】一起去狩猎雷狼龙吧

叶弦风与叶秋阳在聚魔之地相遇了。当时，前者正在一处平坦的山地上搭建营地。

“请问，需要什么帮助吗？”

叶弦风抬头看了眼误打误撞的小青年，立刻被身后背着的武器惊掉了下巴。确切来说那是一条已经被冻得邦邦硬的咸鱼，看上去就像从哪个冰原山洞里挖出来的应急储备粮。现在的年轻人还真是艺高胆大……叶弦风放下手中的榔头对着来人上下打量，青年身上并没有任何证明身份的标志，看样子是个散人。聚魔之地是猎人公会第五期调查团发现的新大陆。岛上地形诡怪复杂，怪物横生，有许多未知正等待探索。猎人公会的成员虽多，但大多散布在各个地图进行调查活动。因此为扩大探索聚魔之地的范围，除去五期团本身的调查员外，公会还面向社会招募了大量有经验的志愿者，其中不乏叶秋阳这样喜爱打猎的闲散人士。当然，这种打工都是危险与报酬并存的。叶秋阳来到聚魔之地的目的很简单，就是一睹消失已久的怪物——雷狼龙的风采的。

当然能从它身上扒点有价值的素材就更好了。

“你也想找雷狼龙？”叶弦风又拿起榔头“乒乒乓乓”，“那和我们目标一致呢。”原来叶弦风和他的队友们也是听闻有雷狼龙在聚魔之地出没，才主动向公会请示来岛上侦查的。目的嘛……叶弦风抠抠脚趾也能想到，就是白沧焰那老妖公事私用，想帮他心爱的唐赤月新做一把重弩升级呗。雷狼重弩，工房的人打包票说是把神器，老白他不立刻动心思才怪呢。

……

“记住！找到雷狼龙的踪迹立马告诉我！”

……

是是是。

白沧焰指着他恶狠狠地样子还历历在目，一点没有队长的样子。叶弦风的额上不禁留下一滴汗。只可惜连日来的探索，除了几只等级为1的食草生物之外，并无更大的收获。正是饭点，叶弦风决定先修个新营地再出找点吃的。

“不过，”叶弦风顺手递给叶秋阳一捆绳子，“既然来了就临时组个队呗。总比一个人瞎晃好。”对此，叶秋阳表示赞同。单机猎人唯一的缺点就是不能摸鱼。两人忙活了一阵，简易营地初具规模，伴随着肚子咕咕叫的背景音。这时，潮红的夕阳逐渐西沉，黑夜即将席卷大地。

“天黑了。”叶秋阳把脸凑到自己的导虫跟前调整着。“也许黑夜更为有利。”叶弦风也把脸凑过去，幽绿的荧光反射在脸上活像个不怀好意的反派。

“我往左。”

“我右。”

于是两人在朦胧的月色下，开启了探索模式。

“师父，这里有脚印。导虫已经很活跃，在附近。”

“这边。”

夜色中，还有其他人在寻找雷狼龙。他们穿着相同的公会制服，敏捷地穿梭在森林里。

“消失了。”唐兰环顾四周，想发现一些异样。他们身处一块宽阔的草坪，正好抬头能看见明亮的圆月。静谧的夜晚，柔和的风，还有不知何时围绕身边的点点荧光。

这是，萤火虫？

“兰儿！后面！”

霎时，一声高昂的怒吼划破天际，隐匿在夜色中的雷狼龙对着两名不速之客发动了攻击，庞大的身躯宛如一座巨山向两人扑去。训练有素的猎人们一左一右跳开，仔细观察雷狼龙接下来的动作。

“哼。我们开始吧。”

“明白。”

唐仁雪从地上拾起几粒小石子对其头部投射，唐兰则看准雷狼龙被唐仁雪吸引住的时机，顺势抛出一条飞翔爪，牢牢勾住它的脸颊，成功骑到了雷狼龙头上。“给我老实点！”怪兽的视线被阻，本能地大力摆头，胡乱间冲撞在了斜方的山坡上。这巨大的撞击声也让两位叶姓兄弟找到了方向。

“嘿兄弟，不介意吧？”叶弦风率先赶到，直接论起他的赤龙剑就朝雷狼龙砸去。

“滚开！”唐仁雪没有理会这位突然闯入的路人，手中榴弹更是毫不留情。搭载了速射系统的黑狼鸟弩，每一发都结实射中雷狼龙的头部。伴随着爆炸，不一会儿，这只可怜的雷狼龙就陷入了气绝状态。另一边唐兰的重弩也准备完毕，机枪连绵不绝的扫射，丝毫不给雷狼龙任何喘息的机会。叶弦风穿梭在枪林弹雨间，狠狠地斩击雷狼龙结实的腹部。三人配合无间，仿佛组队多年的老战友。

“乖乖，错失了出场的机会。”叶秋阳披着隐身衣趴在草丛里观察。队友们风头正盛，他捡了好多抵消果实。

浓烟过后，受伤的雷狼龙被彻底激怒。它再次仰天长啸，身上原本微弱的电流瞬间聚集，蓝色闪电把这块小草坪照得亮如白昼。带电的怪兽凶狠地盯住在场的三人，瞬间起跳，在空中翻转了个大圈，甩出数个电球向在场的众人而去。专业猎人自然不会被这种光球击中，但雷狼龙迅猛地攻击不断一波接着一波。唐兰扛着重弩刚躲开第一道闪电，第二颗电球就接踵而至。他继续向左侧滑步，带电的龙爪就已经近在眼前。

糟了！

“啊！危险！”

“兰儿！”

唐仁雪没有看到叶秋阳出手，情急的他早已发射飞翔爪打算强行改变雷狼龙的方向。可惜暴躁的雷狼龙怒气不减，它似乎看穿了唐仁雪的想法，一记泰山压顶足已震飞所有试图接近它的人。从高处跌落的冲击，让重重落到地上的唐仁雪一时头晕目眩，吐出一口鲜血。

“咳！”

更糟的是刚才那一下已经碰触到了雷狼龙超带电状态的范围，全身发麻。但容不得多想，雷狼龙已经把注意力集中到了唐仁雪身上，它缓慢踱步，身上发出惊人的电量。

“你没事吧！”

“走开！管好你自己！”

突然，雷狼龙的动作迟缓了起来。冰属性的武器很好地软化了雷狼龙的肉质。叶秋阳挥舞着自己的咸鱼大剑，到处是飞溅出来的冰渣渣。原本雷狼龙的头部就积攒了不少伤害，这下轮到它气竭了。头上双角被破坏，雷狼龙吃痛地后退一步，地上又不知何时多了一个落地陷阱外加两个大桶爆弹G。这下雷狼龙不慎踩中正在陷阱中挣扎，结束了超带电状态。

“NICE！看我的，嘿！”

“啧。”一发现自己可以行动，唐仁雪立马推开蹲在他身边的叶弦风。“兰儿！”见唐兰的重弩早就准备就绪，唐仁雪点点头，彻2榴弹对准怪物头部就是猛击。叶弦风见状，也急忙调整好架势，赤龙大剑蓄势而发。两把弩枪，两把大剑，在密集的攻击中，首先败下阵来的总归是孤立无援的雷狼龙。

“呼。”

刚才还活蹦乱跳的雷狼龙已经奄奄一息地躺在陷阱里。叶弦风擦擦额上的汗，猛灌下一瓶回复药，这才正式打量起了两位临时队友。

“你们，是唐门的人？”

唐门是传闻中只收弩系武器的独立公会，可委托可雇佣。和叶秋阳这种临时工性质还有些不同。据说和叶弦风同公会的唐赤月也是来自唐门，偶尔也会回去赚点外快。叶弦风只听说过，这回可长见识了。

“与你何干。”唐仁雪不耐烦起来。他的依赖人希望能有张完美的龙皮，这两个没轻没重的大剑把人家划得皮开肉绽不说，部位破坏得一塌糊涂。真希望委托人不要减少他的委托金！“哼。兰儿，走了。”

不远处，两位年轻人正在交换身份卡片。

“这是我的联络方式，希望还能再一起组队。”

“啊，这是我的。”

唐仁雪忽然有种道不明的挫败感。叶弦风趁机吹风：“要不咱俩也……？”

“免了，再见。”

再见吗……

再见……

唐仁雪和唐兰拖着雷狼龙离开了，叶弦风看着还傻愣愣、恋恋不舍的叶秋阳说道：“走哥们，喝一杯去。”

“去哪喝？带上我们呗。”

“噫！老白！”

白沧焰和唐赤月站在身后双手抱臂。尤其是白沧焰，眼睛都快眯成缝了。“我看到电闪雷鸣了。不是说了找到雷狼龙速度通知我们的吗？！”

叶弦风一哆嗦，张口就来：“哈哈。那不是雷狼龙，是麒麟。”

白沧焰对此表示无语并比了一个国际友好手势。

“啊！对了小月，我们公会可以雇唐门的人吗？”

“可以啊，干嘛。”

“没有没有就问问。嘿嘿。走走走，喝酒去。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始写了些小设定，结果发现并没有什么卵用  
> 应该不会有后续了吧


End file.
